


Five Times Esca Hated Marcus (And One Time He Didn't)

by Magnetism_bind



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Hate-fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Esca Hated Marcus (And One Time He Didn't)

1\. The arena.

Esca was prepared to die. He welcomed it, having taken what little power he held in his hands and made his fate. He knew it would be difficult to surrender, but with each blow he found the idea easier to bear. Now, in the dirt of the arena, with the sword point pressed against his skin, his breath ragged in his throat…he was ready. 

And then a voice he didn’t know, shouted one word over the disapproval of the crowd. 

_Life._

Esca held his breath, his eyes searching the crowd for the man. A young Roman, standing and shouting. _Be silent and let me die_ , Esca thought. The people would not listen. They could not. Not an entire crowd, not to one man. And yet, they did and he was spared. 

As he was led from the arena, back to the life of a slave, Esca had never hated anyone as much as he hated the Roman who had spoken for him. 

 

2\. _“I have no use for you.”_

Esca is the son of a chief. He killed his first Roman when he was thirteen, and he did it well, bringing honor to his family. His hands are skilled with bow and knife. He’s a hunter who always brings meat to the table, a warrior who has only failed in battle once…the day he was captured.

He knows the stories of his people like the hills of his homeland. His tongue weaves them well, and when his father would call upon him to speak around the fires, he would do so gladly.

So to hear this pathetic wretch of a Roman say that he has no use for Esca is beyond insulting. It would be amusing in any other circumstance, but here, now…Esca’s tongue is heavy with loathing as he tries to explain that he must serve the Roman. Despite the hatred he carries in his heart for the man and his people.

 

3\. A day in the market.

When Marcus‘s leg is somewhat recovered, Esca attends him in public as well as in the villa. Marcus takes him to the baths, to the market, everywhere, as thought it is perfectly natural. Perhaps it is, for him. For Esca it is torture. He hates this city with its streets full of Romans, and all the others, the scum that pander to the will of Rome. 

He wanders away from Marcus to look at a horse, because he can. Because he doesn’t care. When the man lays a hand on his arm, he pulls away automatically.

“This one’s feisty.” The man laughs grabbing Esca by the hair. “How much, eh?”

Esca struggles, but the man holds him tightly, yanking at his scalp. 

“Hold there!” Macus’s command broke through the crowd. For a moment, Esca can see the centurion the man was before his leg was wounded, the way he stands, glaring at the man who’s daring to touch Esca. “Unhand my slave.”

Of course, that is his concern. His property. The man loosens his grip slightly, but does not remove his hand from the Briton’s hair.

“Seems like you don’t keep a good enough collar on him.” He remarks. “He was wandering.”

“That is my business.” Marcus says flatly. “Unhand him.”

The man shrugs. He releases Esca, giving him a half-shove in the small of his back. The Briton stumbles forward clumsily, and Marcus catches his arm. It’s not meant unkindly, but Esca jerks free immediately. Marcus’s mouth tightens and he turns. 

“Come, we will go home.”

Esca’s home is far in the north. In all likelihood he will never see it again. He follows the Roman as they return to the villa, hating the back of Marcus’s head with each step.

 

4\. Afterward.

It doesn’t end there.

“He wouldn’t have touched you if he’d known whom you belonged to.” Marcus rubs at his leg tiredly.

“Yes, no one would dare to touch your property.” Esca sneers the words.

Marcus is silent, just looking at him. And Esca waits, for whatever punishment he knows he will receive. A slave does not speak like that to a master. He’s glad though, almost relieved. Marcus will have him punished, and surely that will halt the half-buried desire to understand Marcus better, to know why the Roman saved him.

Esca waits.

Marcus sighs, and leans his head back against the wall. “You can go. I have no need of you tonight.” He closes his eyes.

Esca stares at him, puzzled. He’s not supposed to be like this. 

Marcus’s eyes flicker. “What are you waiting for?” 

Esca hesitates. “How will you manage?” He knows Marcus’s leg is better, but he still needs help at times. 

“I managed before you, and I can do so again.” Marcus tells him curtly. He stands, as though to prove the point, but his leg fails him, and he has to lean against the wall. Esca starts toward him, and Marcus lets him slip an arm under his shoulder and help him to the bed. 

Marcus‘s hand halts on Esca‘s shoulder as he looks at the slave. “I only meant you would be safer…if they knew.”

He means it sincerely, which is which makes it worse in Esca’s mind. Apparently, Marcus does care about his safety. Of course, it is the safety of a slave, of property, but still. 

He nods, and goes to the slave quarters where he curls up on his pallet. He hates Marcus for his clumsy attempt to show concern, for wanting to protect Esca. 

Though he hates himself more for wanting to do the same in return.

 

5\. _"He’s a slave."_

For a soldier, Marcus is naive. He’s too trusting, and he thinks the world will let him go his way without any trouble at all. He announces that he will take Esca with him on this fool’s errand as though it makes perfect sense. As though it’s the logical thing to do. 

They were born to be enemies, not to guard each other’s backs. Esca hates Marcus for the assumption that Esca will keep his word to him, that the Roman believed him when he gave it. But it’s that honor that keeps him at Marcus’s side for the long northern journey. He hates Marcus even more for being right.

 

1\. _“I thought I’d lost you.”_

Esca had thought he’d have to explain, that Marcus wouldn’t understand. He was prepared for the Roman to argue with him, to attack. Instead Marcus looks at him with relief. He’s still too trusting. He’s still naive. 

But he’s Esca’s.


End file.
